


Complementary Colors

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Color Theory [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kawanishi is a successful flirt, M/M, Shiratorizawa!Iwaizumi, Soulmate AU, Yamagata is a hopeless dork, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Yamagata is a second year libero when he is reborn instantly upon seeing a pretty middle blocker.Somehow Yamagata must survive long enough to get a date with him. Somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcan_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Kitty/gifts).



“Hajime, pinch me,” Yamagata hissed without warning as they walked into the gym on their first day as second-years. Iwaizumi shrugged, reached out, and rapped his knuckles on the side of Yamagata’s head, right under the line of his undercut. “I said  _ pinch _ , not  _ punch _ ,” Yamagata complained, rolling his eyes.

“If I wanted to punch you, you'd feel it,” Iwaizumi informed him briskly. “Now why are you looking for pain so early in the morning?”

“I wanted to make sure I was awake,” Yamagata answered. Iwaizumi shot him a disbelieving look, and Yamagata pointed across the gym to...the line of new first years?

“Uh, they're first years. Nothing particularly nightmarish about them,” Iwaizumi muttered. 

“No, not nightmarish,” Yamagata replied, his tone becoming almost wistful. “More like dreamy.” Iwaizumi grabbed Yamagata’s shoulder and spun his best friend to face him. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't come to practice high,” Iwaizumi ordered. Yamagata blinked at him, apparently confused. 

“Why would I be high? Hajime, you know better!”

“Ooh is Hayato acting weird?” Tendou asked as he skipped up to them. 

“Hajime, no don't-”

“He says the first years are dreamy,” Iwaizumi said, mercilessly betraying his best friend to the eccentric middle blocker. Tendou’s eyes widened comically. 

“Whaaaat?! Hayato, do you have a fever?!” Tendou demanded. “Or have you been replaced by a poorly programmed clone? I was reading this manga last night where-”

“Not all of them are dreamy,” Yamagata interrupted. “Just one. Him.” Yamagata pointed again, and this time Iwaizumi was able to tell which first year he meant: the tall, bored, ginger one. 

“He looks like a calmer version of Tendou,” Iwaizumi decided. Yamagata gasped. 

“What?! He does not! Look at him. He's adorable. And look he's all controlled grace and elegance and-”

“Hayato, seriously, are you okay?” Iwaizumi waved a hand in front of Yamagata’s face. “That kid looks like he’s about to fall asleep.”

“He’s serene,” Yamagata sighed. 

“He’s bored and probably boring,” Tendou pouted. 

“Eh, he’s cute enough,” Iwaizuimi admitted. “I wouldn’t call him  _ dreamy _ , but maybe Hayato’s been reading your shojo manga, Satori.” Tendou gasped. 

“If he had, he’d have better taste than  _ that _ ,” the middle blocker informed them, scandalized. 

“Are you three seriously gossiping about the new players right now?” Semi shook his head at them as he walked past. “Come on, before Washijou yells at us for not greeting them properly.”

* * *

 

“Kawanishi Taichi,” Iwaizumi said as he and Yamagata leave the school grounds together after practice. Yamagata blinked at him. 

“Huh?”

“I saw you couldn’t manage to talk to him yourself, and you seemed a little out of it still when the first years all introduced themselves,” Iwaizumi explained. “His name is Kawanishi Taichi.” 

“Taichi,” Yamagata sighed wistfully. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and poked Yamagata’s side. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too familiar with our new kouhai, calling him by his given name when you can’t even manage to talk to him?” Iwaizumi teased. Yamagata shot him a wounded look. 

“Not everyone can be you, talking to pretty kouhai so easily,” Yamagata muttered. Then he paused. “Hey, wasn’t one of the new kids a setter?”

“Yeah. Shirabu is, why?” Iwaizumi frowned at him. 

“Isn’t he your type? He was kinda pretty, and he’s a setter, so-”

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi frowned. Yamagata rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, come on. You definitely have a thing for setters,” his best friend insisted. “I know Eita’s off limits because of his weird thing he’s got going on with Wakatoshi, but the new kid is fair game, right?”

“You’re trying to excuse your instant unstoppable crush on the innocent little first year by projecting onto me,” Iwaizumi informed him. “Sure, Shirabu’s cute, but he’s my teammate, and I don’t date teammates.” 

“Not even if they have really nice legs and really soft-looking hair and-”

“Hayato, you’re daydreaming about Kawanishi again. Snap out of it,” Iwaizumi grumbled, poking his best friend a few times to emphasize his point. Yamagata yelped and threw himself sideways to avoid the assault. Iwaizumi snickered and kept walking. “Better get your head out of the clouds, or you’re not going to pass the math test tomorrow,” Iwaizumi threatened.

“I can multitask,” Yamagata muttered. 

“No, you can’t. That’s why you missed half your receives today because you were staring at Kawanishi,” Iwaizumi sighed. Yamagata huffed and looked away. 

“Yeah, well, not all of us have been on a date recently, you know,” he grumbled. 

“In that case, we’ll have to fix that. You remember Moniwa Kaname?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Damn it, Hajime, I don’t remember everyone you flirt with,” Yamagata sighed. 

“Oh hush. I don’t flirt that much. Anyway, he and I are going to a movie tomorrow night. You should come with,” Iwaizumi told him. 

“I am  _ not _ third-wheeling you and some setter,” Yamagata muttered. 

“First of all, how do you know he’s a setter?”

“Because it’s always a setter with you.”

“Second of all,” Iwaizumi continued, ignoring Yamagata’s input, “If you bring Kawanishi, you won’t be third-wheeling, it’ll be a double date.” 

“I haven’t even talked to him! There’s no way he’d go on a date with me!”  Yamagata complained.

“I guess you’ll have to ask him out then,” Iwaizumi said with a shrug as he pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Moniwa to ask if he’s okay with making it a double date,” Iwaizumi answered casually. Yamagata squawked and lunged for Iwaizumi’s cell phone. The wing spiker pivoted, then held the phone above his head as he finished the text and sent it. 

“I hate you,” Yamagata snarled, swatting at Iwaizumi’s arm as he unsuccessfully reached for the phone.  

“You love me,” Iwaizumi replied. “Or you will once I get you a date with Kawanishi so you can quit daydreaming about him.” Yamagata screeched - in shock and something Iwaizumi was  _ pretty sure _ was happiness. Maybe. “Where’s your phone?” Yamagata reached into his pocket, then paused. Slowly, horror dawned on his features as he scrambled to check all of his pockets. Iwaizumi watched for a second, then reached into his own backpack and pulled out Yamagata’s cell phone. As Yamagata continued to search his pockets and bag for the device, Iwaizumi calmly glanced t the screen on his cell phone, then tapped away at Yamagata’s.

“Hayato,” Iwaizumi called, holding Yamagata’s cell out to him. The libero blinked stupidly at it, then realized that, according to the screen, his phone was calling a number he didn’t recognize. There was a soft click and a faint voice, and Yamagata shot Iwaizumi a confused look. “Talk,” Iwaizumi ordered. Yamagata grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. 

_ “-don’t say something, I’ll have to hang u-” _

“Hello? Sorry about that, my friend accidentally called when he grabbed my phone,” Yamagata sighed, frowning at Iwaizumi. 

_ “Oh. Are you sure it was an accident?” _ The voice on the phone was pleasant, calm, and vaguely familiar.  _ “Because I asked Iwa-senpai to have his cute libero friend call me.” _

“Iwa-senpai? Libero friend? What?” Yamagata spluttered.

_ “So you’re not Yamagata-senpai? That’s a shame.” _

“No, wait! I’m Yamagata-senpai!” he yelped, realizing who was one the other end. The mystery of when, how, and why Iwaizumi had gotten Kawanishi’s number would have to wait. Iwaizumi snickered, and Yamagata tried to compose himself. “I mean, yes, this is Yamagata, but-”

_ “Excellent. Iwa-senpai mentioned something about a movie on-” _

“Yes!” Yamagata squeaked. “I mean, if you want to-”

_ “All right. If you could discuss the details with Iwa-senpai and text me when and where to meet, then text me and let me know?” _

“Of course. Anything you want,” Yamagata agreed breathlessly. Iwaizumi smirked.

_ “All right, Yamagata-senpai. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, then.” _

“Y-yeah.” The line went dead, and Yamagata stayed where he was, frozen, until Iwaizumi’s cackling registered, and Yamagata threw his cell phone at his friend. Iwaizumi caught the phone and lunged forward, tucking Yamagata’s phone into the pocket of his backpack before he darted away from Yamagata before the libero could jab his ribs. “Come back here!” Yamagata growled. “Did you seriously just-”

“Call your hopeless crush from your phone? Yes, yes I did. And you should be thanking me, not trying to kill me,” Iwaizumi replied cheerfully. Yamagata scowled. 

“You were laughing at me the whole time!” he snarled. 

“You got to talk to your crush, though, so-” Iwaizumi broke off as Yamagata seemed to realize the full weight of what had just happened. He sat on the sidewalk. 

“I talked to him,” Yamagata whispered. “I’m going to the movies with him on tomorrow.”

“Are you going to be even more distracted in practice now?” Iwaizumi sighed, wondering if maybe Yamagata was broken. He reached over and poked the side of the libero’s head. Or at least that’s what he meant to do, but Yamagata turned toward him at the same moment, and Iwaizumi poked him directly in the eye instead. 

Yamagata wailed and fell over, while Iwaizumi stared down at him. 

“Hajime! How could you?!” Yamagata shouted. 

“Now you won’t watch Kawanishi so much tomorrow during practice,” Iwaizumi said flatly.

* * *

 

Yamagata’s new favorite drill was block-follow, as long he was on Kawanishi’s side of the net. Of course, after a few minutes he wasn’t allowed to practice behind Kawanishi anymore because he kept staring at the first year, and Yamagata was moved to the other side of the net, which drastically improved his number of successful receives. As long as Kawanishi was the one spiking or blocking, anyway. 

When it wasn’t Kawanishi, Yamagata saw the ball too late and kept misjudging the speed and angle, either missing the ball completely or sending it in the wrong direction. Yamagata sighed and considered just not getting up after one particularly terrible attempt at a receive, which had ended up with the ball bouncing off his head and into the net. 

“Hayato, are you feeling okay?” Semi asked, frowning and holding his hand out to Yamagata, who stared mournfully at the offered hand. 

“Poke him in the eye,” Iwaizumi called from Kawanishi’s side of the net, where the cluster of first years he’d been leading to victory against Yamagata and their fellow second years, mainly because of Yamagata’s failed receives. Shirabu, the new setter, looked incredibly smug as he watched Semi help Yamagata to his feet. 

“Okay!” Tendou agreed, lunging for Yamagata, who let out a terrified yelp and dove behind Semi. Tendou darted around the setter, and Yamagata sidestepped, keeping Semi between them. 

“What the fuck,” Shirabu said softly, but with a lot of feeling. 

“I know,” Iwaizumi sighed. 

“You’re just as bad,” Shirabu muttered. “I saw you get Taichi’s number to give to that libero yesterday.” Iwaizumi tried to widen his eyes innocently, but Shirabu just snorted and looked around for the ball, wondering where it had gone after bouncing off Yamagata’s head. Kawanishi, on the other hand, was watching Yamagata and Tendou as they raced in a circle around Semi, who tried to reach out and grab their shirts. Kawanishi sighed and ducked under the net an instant before Semi decided to change tactics and stuck his foot out instead. Yamagata’s foot caught on Semi’s ankle, and he pitched forward, right toward Kawanishi, who was just straightening. Yamagata yelped and fell against Kawanishi’s chest, and they both tumbled to the floor, Yamagata’s face ending up pressed to Kawanishi’s neck, their arms and legs tangled since they had both tried to steady themselves and only made them both fall harder. 

“Eita, you’re unexpectedly cruel,” Tendou whispered dramatically. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started to duck under the net to help the pair on the floor up, but stopped when he saw a brilliant orange shimmer spreading over Kawanishi’s skin everywhere he was touching Yamagata’s, which was shining with soft blues and grays. “Not as unexpected as that, though,” Tendou announced, staring at the two on the floor. Yamagata lifted his head with a groan, and Kawanishi went completely still as he saw the blue patches now decorating Yamagata’s skin. Yamagata frowned, worried he had hurt Kawanishi, then caught sight of the orange on the middle blocker’s neck. Yamagata flushed crimson, a stark contrast to Kawanishi’s colors on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Yamagata blurted it out. “For knocking you down and…” he trailed off, not sure what to say to the first year who was apparently his soulmate. Kawanishi studied him for a second, then smiled slightly - Tendou muttered something about the most expression he’d seen from Kawanishi since the first years showed up - and looped his arms loosely around Yamagata’s neck. 

“From what Iwa-senpai said, you already fell for me, so I guess fair is fair, right?” Kawanishi murmured, looking up at Yamagata through his eyelashes. Yamagata skipped a few shades of red and went straight to purple, which matched Kawanishi’s colors on his skin better, but was skill a little worrying as he flopped sideways, only for Kawanishi to catch him and pull him against his chest before lifting them both into a sitting position, the libero on his lap. Yamagata whimpered. Iwaizumi shook his head, then stopped, horror spreading over his face. 

“Shit. Now they’re both going to be distracted during practice,” Iwaizumi realized. Yamagata tried to protest, but it came out as a strangled whine as Kawanishi rested his chin on top of the libero’s head. 

“I promise to be focused on volleyball on the court, Iwa-senpai,” Kawanishi assured him. 

“Okay but can you also promise not to turn Hayato into a puddle? Because as a libero, liquid is  _ not _ the state we want him in,” the wing spiker sighed. Kawanishi appeared to consider this for a moment before he nodded. 

“I’ll do my best.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi and Moniwa definitely ditched them, and Yamagata and Kawanishi ended up at the movies alone. Yamagata died because he blushed too much. Oops.


End file.
